


Endgame

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Coercion, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the springkink prompt: Banri/Gojyo: first time - Any fool can make a rule, and every fool will mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devikun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=devikun).



Banri reached in his pocket for his smokes, pulling one out and lighting it with a match from a box someone had left behind on the table. Matches were always a pain in the ass, but there was something to be said for the sound of whatever the fuck it was in the head that ignited and the lingering smell of sulfur as the cigarette caught. Atmospheric as hell, that shit was.

He saw Gojyo making his way back from the bar with two more beers. On Banri’s tab, of course. Any other day and he’d give the kid shit about paying his own way, but he had a pretty good buzz going on and damned if he wasn’t feeling generous. Mighty fucking generous in fact. They’d had one hell of a haul at the tables today and his expectations for the rest of the night were sky high.

Banri wasn’t a naturally patient guy, but over the course of the years he’d come to realize that the best games – the ones with the biggest, most thrilling payouts – were played not with bold moves and flying by the seat of his pants, but with patience and meticulous planning. He’d learned to hold back, letting the game unfold in a thousand calculated steps.

In a game like that, there was nothing in the world better than the moment everything started coming together.

Gojyo had been one hell of a find. A lot of his kind didn’t touch _hanyou_ with a ten-foot pole, but Banri didn’t subscribe to all that “forbidden” bullshit. The kid was fucking gorgeous, mutt or not. He was also smart as hell, tough, pissed off the world, and had a chip on his shoulder that attempted to hide a vulnerable streak a mile wide. Banri didn’t know what kind of fucked-up shit had made the kid what he was and didn’t much care; he was just glad he’d found him before some other lowlife had seen the potential there, just waiting to be exploited.

“Man, did you see that babe in the green dress?” Gojyo plunked the beers down on the table, liquid sloshing over the sides onto the stained, unfinished wood. He motioned back to the side of the bar closest to the door, swaying just slightly on his feet. Banri wasn’t the only one with a damned good buzz. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen tits that big.”

Banri’s tastes generally ran in other directions, but he always appreciated a generous rack. He craned his head to get a look.

_Goddamn, those are some big-ass titties._

Still …

“I think that’s one of Tomo’s bitches.” He rubbed his fingers together. “Gotta pay to play.”

“Damn.” Gojyo raised his glass and took a long drink in what Banri knew it was an attempt to hide the anxiety that name sparked in him. It had gotten to the point where Gojyo got skitzy every time the gangster was mentioned and despite his attempts to hide it, the kid was pretty much an open book.

The bell on the door of the bar did its rusty jingle-jangle as the door opened. And what do you know, there was Tomo himself, followed by three of his biggest guys.

Right on time. Banri couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his face.

He was pretty sure Gojyo didn’t notice.

Tomo immediately spotted them and made his way across the crowded room, the sound of his heavy boots on the wooden floor punctuated by the chains he wore around his neck and waist. He was a giant of a youkai, green skin and markings indicating that he was from one of the reptilian clans, but fuck if Banri knew which one. All he knew was that Tomo could be one creepy motherfucker when he wanted. And he’d brought it out in force tonight: an eerie quiet had fallen over the bar and half the people there were looking anywhere but at him.

He came to a stop right behind Gojyo, bulky frame towering over him. “Well, well, well.”

Gojyo tensed. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was.

“I’ve been looking for this little piece of ass all over town tonight.” Tomo grabbed a chair and pulled it right next to Gojyo, real close. “I told ya I’d be comin’ for ya, sweetheart.” He reached for a strand of blood red hair that obscured Gojyo’s face.

Gojyo knocked his hand back. “I’m not your fucking sweetheart.”

Banri noticed Gojyo didn’t look as Tomo sat down. His eyes were locked on his beer, giving it a pretty fucking close examination. Still, you had to admire the kid. There were few people around who had the stones to do anything but grovel when Tomo started in on his big bad boss act.

It was a good thing Gojyo hadn’t yet figured out that Tomo liked it when his prey fought back – it would have made this all that much more difficult for Banri.

“How long ya been here, kid, a couple months?”

Gojyo didn’t reply.

“I hear ya’s gettin’ pretty good at what ya do. Makin’ a name for yerself.” Tomo grabbed one of the toothpicks from the center of the table and shoved it in between a sharp incisor and the corner of his mouth. “I’m sure Banri here’s told ya the way we do things around here. A new face every now and again ain’t a bad thing, but ya gotta be with someone. We don’t need no more free agents.”

“How many times do I gotta tell you – I’m with him.” Gojyo pointed at Banri. “I’ve been with him since the beginning.”

Tomo grinned as he leaned in, real close, and took a big ol’ sniff of Gojyo, tongue darting out to taste the air closest to his skin.

“What the fuck, man?” Gojyo jerked away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

“You ain’t with anyone, kid. You ain’t been with anyone neither. Not even any of the bitches.” Tomo glanced in his direction. “Ain’t that right, Banri?”

He shrugged. It was one of those questions that didn’t need an answer … rhetorical.

“We got rules around here, kid. As a professional courtesy to Banri here, I’m gonna lay it down for ya, nice and simple-like.” He put a large, meaty hand on Gojyo’s shoulder, his claws pressing deep into the leather of Gojyo’s ratty jacket. “The way things is? We can’t be havin’ it like that anymore. Ya can’t be runnin’ around town without answerin’ to someone, no matter how good ya is.”

Gojyo looked like he wanted to jerk away, to protest, but managed to keep still and silent. The kid learned damned fast.

“From here on out, if ya ain’t with him, yer free meat.” He pulled Gojyo close suddenly, close enough to whisper in his ear—

_“And there ain’t nothin’ in the world I like better than free meat.”_

There’d been a couple pieces of free meat around when Gojyo’d first rolled into town. Banri knew he’d paid close enough attention to realize that they hadn’t lasted very long.

Tomo stood abruptly, the legs of his chair making a loud screeching noise as they were propelled backward by the motion.

“It was nice seein’ ya, Banri.”

He nodded just a hair, raising his glass in response. “Tomo.”

“I’ll be seein’ ya around, sweetheart.” Tomo said, running his hand up Gojyo’s neck before letting him go. “And I bet it’s gonna be real soon.”

He left the same way he came, the noise level in the bar resuming only after the door had slammed shut behind him.

That little scene couldn’t have gone better if Banri had scripted it out himself.

He grabbed their waitress as she walked by. “How about gettin’ something a little stronger here?” He motioned to Gojyo’s beer. “I don’t think that’s gonna do it for him anymore.”

He was glad to see that Gojyo’d dropped the act and wasn’t trying to look anything else than what he was: scared shitless.

“Well, that’s that,” Banri began. “I told ya we couldn’t fool ‘em for long.

“I thought you were joking.” Gojyo ran a hand through his hair nervously. “About him being able to smell it.”

“Nope. Guy’s got some kind of crazy reptilian shit going on.”

“Does he really have two dicks?” Gojyo blurted.

Banri could help it. He cracked up. “I ain’t seen his junk. But I do know I ain’t never heard any of his bitches say he didn’t.”

“Ban, dude … I told you I wasn’t into that shit.” There was an edge to Gojyo’s voice, made it seem almost like he was pleading.

“What can I say? Rules is rules. And it’s lookin’ like ya ain’t got much of a choice anymore. Unless it’s leaving town altogether.” Banri threw back the rest of his beer. “But I gotta tell ya, I ain’t never seen Tomo this into it before. He might decide he’s in the mood for a hunt.”

Let Gojyo think on that for a while. The waitress returned with a bottle of god-knows-what and began to pour him a glass.

“Why don’t ya leave that here, honey. We’re gonna need more than just that little bit.” Banri took the bottle and finished filling Gojyo’s glass. Straight to the brim.

Three drinks later, Gojyo had worked himself into a fine state. He was drunk and fidgety, a distracting combination.

“When he said ‘real soon,’ how soon do you think he meant?”

“I dunno.” Banri replied blandly. It would be so easy to give just one push, but at this stage of the game, it’d show an unforgivable lack of finesse. Only amateurs played that heavy-handedly—

“I’d take him at his word, though. Tomo don’t fuck around.”

“Tomorrow? _Tonight?_ ”

“How lucky ya feelin’?”

Young as he was, the kid had been around long enough to know luck always runs out.

Gojyo grabbed the bottle and took a long drink from it. Real classy-like, not bothering with a glass. “Come on.” He rose to his feet, steadying himself against the table before looking at Banri, straight in the eyes.

“Huh?”

“You’re right. It’s you or him.”

And there it was, that determined set to his jaw Banri’d been waiting for. A whisper of glee raced through him.

“There ain’t no way in hell I’m lettin’ that jackass fuck me,” Gojyo said, like it needed explaining. “So we gotta do it. Now.”

It took very little time for Banri to arrange for the use of one of the rooms and half-drag Gojyo up the flight of stairs. The original plan had involved getting the two of them back to his place, but Gojyo could do a lot of thinking between here and there – and fuck if he was going to let this chance pass him by. Besides, this way the whole bar knew exactly what they were getting up to, which would only strengthen his claim.

The door closed behind them and Gojyo had him pressed against it faster than he would have thought possible. Banri had a couple inches on him, but that didn’t stop Gojyo from grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down far enough to attempt to shove his tongue down his throat. He’d thought Gojyo would take some warming up, play the skittish virgin part for a bit. But this … this was an unexpected surprise.

If he didn’t know better, he’d think Gojyo actually wanted it. He was clumsy and unskilled, but there was something about the whole situation that had Banri’s cock rock-hard in his jeans faster than any time in recent memory.

Gojyo tasted fucking amazing – like booze spiked with fear, just a hint of desperation, and something foreign that Banri couldn’t quite put his finger on. Maybe something about his human blood? He didn’t know for sure, but what he did know was that he whatever it was, it was very likely the reason Gojyo’s fumbling advances were sending him high as a fucking kite.

Gojyo broke away suddenly, wiped his mouth and looked up at him through crazy-long eyelashes. He laughed in that self-deprecating way that he had sometimes.

“This is fucking weird, Ban.” The rapid rise and fall of his chest, however, indicated that “fucking weird” wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

“Yeah, it always is,” Banri said, “the first coupla times. You get used to it.”

In truth, Banri was going to make damned sure that Gojyo got more than just used to it. He planned on getting it to the point where Gojyo’d be hungry for cock day and night. His own little whore, begging for it whenever he wanted.

He shoved back from the door and reached out to thread his fingers through Gojyo’s hair. He pulled him closer, taking control and capturing his lips as he pushed them both toward the narrow bed in the corner of the room. He let go long enough to slip out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor and kicking off his shoes. And damn, if Gojyo didn’t up the ante – like he always did – adding his shirt and pants to the pile before sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but a mighty tight pair of black briefs.

It wasn’t the first time Banri’d seen Gojyo wearing pretty much the same thing; they shared awfully tight quarters and the kid had zero modesty. He’d gotten an eyeful more than once, but he’d always had to do it on the sly. Now, though, he let himself take in every inch of pale skin over lean muscle, not even bothering to school his expression. Let Gojyo see how much he wanted it.

A cocky grin found its way to Gojyo’s face, an obvious cover for his discomfort. “Like what ya see?”

“A little scrawny.” Banri said as he pulled off his shirt. He really was going to have to do something about the kid being so fucking transparent all the time – he’d get himself killed otherwise. But not tonight. Tonight Banri was getting the payout from a game that had been months in the making and he was willing to let this one slide—

“It’ll do.”

“Hey asslick, you’re one to talk about scrawny—”

Banri decided there was only one way to shut him up. He dropped to his knees, grabbed Gojyo’s legs and spread them wide. Gojyo looked down with him, a dumb expression on his face.

Banri slid his hands up Gojyo’s legs. “You ever had your cock sucked?”

Gojyo’s eyes went wide. “What, seriously?”

“Yeah. Any of the bitches ever done it for you?” He was pretty sure Gojyo had never paid for any of their time, but there were a couple of them slutty enough that they’d comp a pretty face. And he had no idea what the kid had been up to before, wherever he’d been.

Gojyo shook his head.

“Lemme fix that, then.” Banri locked his fingers under the waistband of the briefs and pulled at them, sliding them down long legs and discarding them carelessly, attention focused on the cock right in front of his eyes, half-hard and rising fast. Banri’s own cock throbbed at the sight.

Yeah, sucking Gojyo off was seeming like a fucking amazing idea about now.

He took it in his hand, giving it a quick tug before bending down and engulfing it with his mouth. Banri usually liked to prolong things, get a guy real hot and bothered before going in for the kill, so to speak, but Gojyo was still looking skittish and Banri figured the sooner his mind was blown, the better.

The strangled moan Gojyo made as Banri’s nose hit his groin and he swallowed around him was pretty much the best thing had ever heard. He felt Gojyo harden, cock widening into what seemed to Banri to be a pretty fucking impressive size. He took a minute to savor the feel and taste of him, heavy against his tongue.

There were few things Banri liked better in life than the feel of a cock in his mouth and he’d always been of the opinion that bigger is better. And Gojyo, despite being a scrawny kid, appeared to be in possession of a nice, fat cock. Banri bobbed his head, sliding its length up and down his tongue, groaning as he took it in all the way down to the hilt again and again.

Damned if he couldn’t go like this all fucking night.

“Fuck, Ban!” Gojyo had the cheap blanket covering the bed in a death grip and as Banri eased back and looked up at him, he could see the tendons in Gojyo’s arms and neck standing out. He was panting, mouth dumbly open, and looking down at Banri with an expression that combined pain and ecstasy.

Shit, he was close. Real close.

That wouldn’t do at all.

Banri let up off his cock, pulling back and giving the head one last long lick before standing and losing his pants as fast as he could. He rooted around in the nightstand and thanked whatever fucked-up deities watched out for guys like him that management had no delusions about what people generally rented their rooms for. Then, he was on the bed, pushing Gojyo to the mattress and reveling in the feel of Gojyo beneath him.

Thinking the taste of his own cock might be too much for Gojyo at this stage, Banri quelled the urge to claim his mouth again and instead went for his neck, using his mouth to test how hard Gojyo liked it, see what got him worked up. Banri liked it as hard as he could get it – giving and taking both – but it was much too early in the game to be pushing any kind of limits. He let his hands explore the hot skin of Gojyo’s chest, pinching hardened nipples lightly at first, then harder and harder until Gojyo was writhing, hand clutching his forearm with surprising strength.

He grinned against the skin of that long, graceful neck. The kid was a fucking natural.

Banri grabbed the lube and squirted a long, generous line right onto Gojyo’s cock.

“Shit!” Gojyo gasped, hips bucking. “That’s fucking cold!!”

“It’ll warm up.” Banri pumped that cock up and down a couple of times, taking Gojyo back toward the brink before moving his attention further down, past his balls, and circling his hole, light but steady.

Gojyo tensed.

“Relax.” Banri gave that spot right behind Gojyo’s ear that he’d just discovered was particularly sensitive a long, leisurely lick.

“Dude, you’re touching my asshole. Relaxation ain’t comin’ so easy right now.”

Banri slipped the tip of his finger inside and ran his teeth against the rim of Gojyo’s ear. Gojyo soon started to relax, just the tiniest of bits.

“Please tell me ya cut those talons of yours,” Gojyo joked lamely.

Banri chuckled and pushed in, finger reaching further and further into tight heat until…

“Holy fuck!!”

Bingo.

Banri grinned. “I toldya it ain’t so bad, didn’t I?”

And it wasn’t long before he was in three fingers deep and Gojyo was canting his hips in time with the in and out of Banri’s fingers, gasping obscene moans into the humid air of the room. His cock was rock hard, laying flat against his stomach and leaking a puddle of slick precome that made Banri’s mouth water.

He thought about bending down, taking that cock back into his mouth and adding a fourth finger to the mix. Gojyo was close enough that it wouldn’t be long before he’d lose himself, spilling into Banri’s mouth.

It would be fucking amazing.

Still, there’d be time for that later. Banri had other plans for tonight. He slipped his fingers out of Gojyo and reached again for the lube. “Roll over.”

Gojyo lifted his head, hair messy around his shoulders and face flushed with arousal. “You gonna fuck me now?”

And damn, if Gojyo didn’t look just as pornographic saying that as Banri had fantasized.

He had his cock lubed up in record time. Gojyo had rolled onto his stomach and was looking over his shoulder, all trepidation colored with raw lust. Banri ran his hand up the back of a leg and across the flawless skin of one of his cheeks. Never in his life had he seen such a gorgeous ass, and the thought that it was his for the fucking was almost beyond belief.

He rubbed his cock against the crack, savoring for a moment the surprising feel of Gojyo arching toward him almost imperceptibly. He pushed in more slowly than he would have thought himself capable of, drinking in the hitches in Gojyo’s breath.

Banri stopped momentarily and rested an unsteady hand on Gojyo’s shoulder, his body thrumming with the tension of restraint. The need to bury himself inside as quickly as possible was so overwhelming that the only thing stopping him from holding Gojyo down and fucking him like a mindless animal was the overpowering thought that if he fucked this time up, the game would end right here. And Banri had so many more plans.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.” Gojyo was still beneath him, the only movement the rapid rise and fall of his breathing. “Feels weird.”

Banri pulled back, just fraction of an inch, and pushed back inside, further than before. “That hurt?”

“…no.”

He did it again, this time pulling back further and thrusting a bit harder. Gojyo felt fucking amazing. Better than he had even thought to imagine. “Feel good?”

Gojyo turned to look at him, challenge clear in his hooded eyes. “Gonna tease me all night or are ya gonna fuck me?”

Far be it from Banri to back down from a challenge. He started real slow, pulling his cock just about all the way out and burying himself completely in Gojyo over and over, eventually finding that sweet spot and hitting it with every single stroke. It wasn’t long before Gojyo was arching back to meet him, grinding his ass against Banri in an attempt to get his cock deeper and deeper. He couldn’t believe how fucking responsive Gojyo was: his movements, the moans and gasps he couldn’t stop himself from making, the whole act was worthy of a pro. Only in Gojyo’s case, it wasn’t an act. He wasn’t faking it, trying to play it up to get off a John for money.

It was one hundred percent fucking real. And all for Banri.

He felt it building inside him. The feel of fucking into exquisitely tight, willing heat. The knowledge that out of all the lowlifes in the world, Gojyo – in all his jaded innocence – was giving it up to him. The sight of that perfect, delectable ass taking his cock again and again, hungry for it like a bitch in heat. The dark satisfaction that infused him to the core, reminding him that he had played one fucking amazing game and _this_ was his reward.

He pulled Gojyo’s ass upwards, reaching beneath him to fist his cock and pump it in roughly in time with his thrusts. Banri was at the point where the sensation of blinding pleasure rushing at him was his only focus, everything else fading to a static that was punctuated by the sound of Gojyo’s voice making sounds that could have been “fuck” and “good.”

He felt Gojyo tighten around him and come, a hoarse cry filling the room as he spilled all over Banri’s hand, wet and hot. Banri pulled out just in time; his climax hit him like a fucking freight train. It seemed like the pleasure was going to go on forever, his cock spurting load after load across Gojyo’s ass.

Banri’d just had his mind well and truly blown.

“Fuck,” Gojyo said into a pillow.

“Yeah.” He didn’t know what he was agreeing with and didn’t much care.

He let go of Gojyo’s softening cock and placed his hand, still dripping with spunk, on the small of his back, rubbing their come together into that pristine skin. He couldn’t help thinking he’d cover Gojyo’s whole body in spunk if he could.

He knew Tomo’d love to get a whiff of that.

 


End file.
